


we'll be walking lonely tonight

by AgentVilardo (TheWarehouseLikesYou), punkrockbadger



Series: don't you dare be my baby [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Date Breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarehouseLikesYou/pseuds/AgentVilardo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're... you're a bloody fool James Potter."</p><p>"At least I'm a fool that doesn't have to deal with you anymore!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be walking lonely tonight

"Ready?" James whispered before clearing his throat and yelling loudly. "Emmi, I just can't live like this anymore!"

Emmeline stayed back a couple steps, then started forward towards him, trying to make her voice as shrill as possible. "Live like what, James Potter?!" She shrieked.

"I can't be tied down like this!" He waved his arms around for emphasis. "You know it, I know it, we all do!"

"Tied down? You think I'm tying you down? What about me? I have to look out for your whiney arse all the time!" She pushed her hair back, pointing her finger menacingly at her friend, biting her own lip to keep from laughing at his ridiculous expression.

"No, you don't! You're smothering me!" He scrunched up his face. "You're practically my mother! I'm a grown man, I don't need one of those!"

"Are you sure? Because I'm all but changing your diapers since you can't seem to make it on your own!" She spurted. She could see the rest of the Mauraders through the portrait hole.

"Diapers? Really?" He stifled a laugh. "But still, Emmi, I can't keep doing this! You're smothering me!"

She let out a frustrated groan, running her hand through her hair. "I'm smothering you? You're smothering me! I can't keep following you around, cleaning up your messes, James Potter! I'm not a maid!"

“You're overreacting!" He groaned. "Stop pretending I'm the only problem here!"

"Overreacting? James Potter, you are the worst!" She took another step forward towards him, still trying not to laugh. She could see Sirius moving to get up but Remus holding him back, which only made her shoulders shake harder. Knowing she was about to laugh, she dropped her face into her hands and started to fake cry. "The absolute worst!"

"You're a **liar**!" He was bracing himself on her shoulders in an effort to stay standing. "A dirty liar, Emmeline Vance!"

Don't touch me!" She shook him off, actual tears forming as she laughed. She grabbed him by the front of the collar, her face contorted as she tried not to smile. "You're...you're a bloody fool James Potter."

"At least I'm a fool that doesn't have to deal with you anymore!" He tried to look intimidating.

She pushed him back, biting her lip. "Not if I don't have to deal with you first!" she shouted. "We're done, James! We are so done!"

"Agreed!" He turned away.

"Fine!" She poked him in the back. "Fine." She started to climb through the portrait hole, then turned back to wink at him and mouth a quick I'm Sorry before shutting it behind her forcefully.

He heaved a sigh that hopefully looked relieved and turned back to his Potions paper. Evans would probably appreciate him getting it done without badgering her first. Hopefully he could read Emmi's notes this time.


End file.
